Bump into Me
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Modern AU. Arthur and Gwen can't stop bumping into each other. Arwen. Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.
1. Café Blues

**Café Blues**

Arthur Pendragon looked around the café- nobody recognised him. Liking it this way, he pulled his fake glasses slightly up more of his nose, before pulling the abandoned newspaper to his face. Slightly bored, he flicked through to the society section.

_PENDRAGON HEIR BREAKS IT WITH MISS MILLIONARE!_

Arthur rolled his eyes at the blown up photo of him leaving a nightclub, sunglasses on. On the other side of the image was Vivian leaving, also alone, looking 'hot' in a short, pink dress, ripped straight from a designer's rail.

Miss Millionaire- Arthur mused. She was only called that because her father was v. rich and she flaunted the blood money around. They'd dated for about 6 months, before he broke it off with her because she was far too 'superficial.' Now all the papers were desperate for a scoop. Just the other Saturday, they had been spotted leaving the same Starbucks and in all of the front pages it was 'BACK ON, ARE WE?' It was so ruddy tiring.

"Er, are you going to order or what?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

He snapped out of his thoughts, to look up at the waitress. She was very pretty- not fake Vivian pretty- real pretty, a natural aura one would say. Her dark hair was in curls and her eyes made him melt at sight. Her dress was a babydoll one, with a moss green top with a white and grass coloured skirt. She had a no-top apron (white, of course).

"Okay," Arthur tried not to stare, "I'll have a coke with a lemon inside."

"Any food?" the girl scribbled on her pad,

"What is your specialty of the day?" he asked politely.

"Our cold meal is a turkey sandwich, our hot meal is Sheppard's pie and our desert is a chocolate Victoria sponge with butter cream instead of jam."

"I'll have the dessert please."

"Good choice," the girl nodded, "We'll have your order with you soon."

However, before she could even turn around, there was a yell from the back.

"OI GWEN, STOP CHATTING TO THE CUSTOMERS AND GET A MOVE ON."

This so called Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Gwen, that's a pretty name. Is it short for something?" Arthur smiled at her.

She flushed, "Guinevere. I better get going; your food will be, as said, here shortly."

She tottered off as Arthur stared at her curiously. He could tell that she could recognise him easily, but was not staying so. It was a fun game to play.

5 minutes or so late, Gwen returned with Arthur's order. She placed it on the table with ease.

"Miss. Millionaire," she looked at the headline, "A stupid name. She's not rich- her father is."

"That's what I said," Arthur agreed at her, "At least there is someone else in the world who can see sense."

"They say that about me," she sauntered off.

He grinned at her retreating figure, sipping his drink.

He knew from then on that he would be coming to this café more often.

**I haven't done a Merlin story in a while, so I hope you all like it. Please tell me if you enjoyed it or not. **

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Happy Easter/Happy Holidays. **


	2. Shopping in Paradise

**Shopping in Paradise**

It had been a week since their fateful meeting and to be honest, Arthur couldn't stop thinking about her. He was almost going to ask her out when she returned for his bill, but instead just put a £20 note in her pocket. She'd blushed and tried to give it back, but he would not let her. She thanked him and walked again.

Arthur was shopping with friends- Merlin, Lancelot, Leon and Percival. Bored, they wandered into Republic, not a usual hangout for them. It was there he spotted a familiar sight.

"It's her," he hissed. The group whizzed round to see Gwen, looking nice in a white, off-the-shoulder blouse and pale boot cut jeans.

"Which one?" Merlin tried to look closer without being spotted.

"The one in the middle," Arthur informed them.

With her were two girls. One was a blonde with messy hair and another was a petite, pale girl with dark brunette hair which went down to her waist. The blonde saw the boys staring and began to giggle. The other two whirled around. Gwen locked eyes with Arthur.

"Hello again," he walked past her.

"Yes, hello again," Gwen played along with the game.

"I keep running into you."

"Twice."

"It must be fate," Arthur told her.

"Or just a simple thing called a coincidence," Gwen shot back.

"There are no such things as coincidences."

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, really," Arthur replied with a grin.

"Thank you for the twenty the other day, by the way," Gwen blushed, "It got me some nice make-up."

"You don't need make-up," Arthur told her as he walked out of the shop. Elena and Freya, her two friends, burst out laughing.

"Has Gwenny got a little crush?"

"Shut it Elena," Gwen blushed even more furiously, "He said it to me, not the other way around."

"Anyway," Freya smiled, "The next time you see him, give him your digits."

"There might not be a next time."

"But guys," Elena leant on a rail, "There is always hope." She did a dramatic pose as Freya burst out laughing.

"That is an awful impression of me," Gwen shoved her.

"Who said it was an impression of you?"

"You did that voice you always do when you are impersonating me. This is very often, I HAVE NOTICED!"

"It's because you never do anything back," Elena told her.

"Gee, thanks," Gwen replied roughly as she paid for some shoes with the rest of the twenty.

"God, these are cheap for Republic," Freya commented, "This is more like Primark price. Is it on sale or something?"

"Yes," Gwen replied as she bagged the items, "So where we?"

"Do you think Arthur's hot?"

**Sorry for not updating, but I've been a little busy. Next chapter will include Vivian and a very protective Arthur. What will happen? I know but you don't. Mwah ha ha!**

**Thanks to all of you reviews/alerts so far.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	3. The Club is Alive

**The Club is Alive**

The music throbbed in Arthur's ears as he and his friend swaggered into the club. Several club-goers turned to stare, mainly girls. They smirked and danced slightly more suggestively in order to get their attention. Gwaine was in the crowd faster than the others blinked.

"Do you reckon there will be any none-plastic girls in this place?" Merlin yelled over the racket.

Arthur shrugged and looked around the place, before locking his eyes onto a familiar sight.

Vivian.

"Oh no," Leon stood a little behind him, "Not her. Not her."

"Yes, her. I CANNOT believe that she's here. The press is going to have a field day."

The next hour was largely uneventful. Many a girl flirted with Arthur, but he just mumbled an excuse and headed away from them. He had so far managed to avoid Vivian, until she unfortunately spotted him walking away from the bar.

"Why hello," Vivian's dress was rather short and very revealing, "It has been far too long Arthur."

"Go away."

"Why so rude?" Vivian flung herself onto him, "Have you missed me?"

"Have you been drinking?" Arthur smelt the air around her.

"I've had a vodka shot, but nothing more. I may be a little intoxicated but not too much."

"Oh look, an old friend," Arthur waved at an imaginary person in the crowd, "I have to go. I'll see you later?"

"I'll be waiting," Vivian dispatched herself from him and staggered over to her friends.

He sighed and decided that he would need the toilet soon, so he might as well go then. He walked round the corner and heard a horrible sound.

"Get away from me." The voice was dauntingly familiar.

"No. You're hot." This tone was slurred and drunk, also of some memory to Arthur.

"I warn you, I've been told I can kick rather hard."

"I don't care."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" This was enough for Arthur, as he whirled round the corner. The sight, even though he slightly expected the idea, still surprised him.

Gwen looked at Arthur with fearful eyes, whilst Lancelot still looked fairly dazed.

"I said get away from her," his tone was even firmer.

"Why should I? She's hot," Lancelot slurred, balancing himself out.

"This is harassment, now step away from Guinevere."

"Who gives you the authority to tell me what I can and can't do?"

Arthur stepped forward and balled up Lancelot's shirt in his fist. Ever so speedily, he threw him against a wall, anger consuming him.

"I SAID TO GET AWAY FROM HER!" he roared.

Lancelot scowled and pushed past Arthur, back in the direction of the central hub.

"Are you okay?" Arthur turned to Gwen, who was shaking. Tears floated in her eye-lids.

"Obviously not," he placed an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, let's find your friends."

She did as required and was led out of the horrific scene, "Thank you so much Arthur. I was so terrified when he cornered me. How can I repay you?"

"Just think of me as a friendly do-gooder who rescues beautiful women from the clutches of those with the intent of evil."

Gwen giggled through her tears.

**YAY! More Arwen and less Vivian- I like that! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I can tell there are some lovely people in the world.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	4. Dance with Me

**Dance with Me**

"Can I just ask why you are taking me to a dance café?" Gwen asked as Elena and Freya dragged her by the armpits into 'Twizel and Twirl.'

"Because it's fun and you may find a really cute guy," Elena grinned

"I've never even heard of a dance café, to be honest."

"Basically, it's like a café, except there's a huge dance floor in the middle. When a guy sees what he likes, he'll ask you to dance or vica-versa," Freya explained.

The girls walked over to a small table near the back, passing several dancing couples. A waitress on roller-skates rolled over to them the second they sat down.

"Hello, my name is Sandra and I will be waiting on you this evening. Can I get you girls a drink?" she blew her hair from her eyes.

"I'll have a Coke please," Gwen requested.

"A Pepsi for me thanks," Freya asked for.

"Erm," Elena thought for a second, "I'll have lemonade, please."

"Okay, I'll be back soon with your orders," Sandra rolled away, unusually balanced on her way. The girls smiled and began to gossip.

"Any cute guys yet?" Elena asked of her friends as she checked out the passing boy talent.

"No," Freya shook her head, "The closest thing to cute is that couple dancing close not far away."

"More like closest to yuck," Gwen rolled her eyes as the two starting snogging, rather passionately.

Sandra then decided to return with their orders. She handed them over without a word, before skating off at rather a fast pace.

The girls chatted for a while. Elena got asked to dance a few times, and accepted every request. Freya was asked a few times and surprisingly, Gwen was not.

A bit later on, whilst her friends were away with a pair of twins, she began biting into her sandwich. It was lettuce and cucumber, a rather nice mixture.

"Would you like to dance?" a hand was held out in front of her.

Gwen looked up into Arthur's sparkling eyes.

"Sure," she smiled and took the hand offered.

He led her to the floor, before placing one arm around her waist. She placed her palm into his, swaying to the beat.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Arthur told her. Over his shoulder, Freya and Elena gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you," Gwen blushed, "You don't look too bad either. I'm sorry; I'm not very good at this kind of thing."

Arthur smiled at her nerves, "I think it's adorable."

She blushed even harder.

"We bump into each other a lot, don't we?" he twirled her under his arm.

"We do," Gwen nodded.

The rest of the dance was in silence, only matched by eye contact and the odd smile.

"So," Arthur let Gwen go, "Would you like to bump into me on Saturday at 6:00 pm in The White Ivy? Or better yet, at Apartment 17a, Clarence Street?"

"How do you know my address?"

"I have my sources," Arthur tapped his nose, "So, would you like to bump into me again?"

"I would love that."

**Chapter 4 completed. An epilogue will be up and running tomorrow! Please review.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Arthur and Gwen bumped into each other many other times after that fateful event. In fact, 6 months later, they bumped into each other every single day at their new residence in the gated community of Octavia Square. Not quite a coincidence.

They also bumped into each other beside the lake in Springwood Park one evening in January, on their very first anniversary. He proposed with a sparkling diamond ring in a velvet box. She said yes faster than someone could bat an eyelash. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly to him. They had never been happier.

Another time they bumped into each other was on Saturday, June 1st, 2013 at St. Mary's Church followed by the Springwood Manor House. Arthur wore a tux. Gwen looked beautiful in a strapless dress and a large skirt. Merlin was Best Man, with Morgana as Maid of Honour. Leon, Percy and Gwaine were ushers, with Freya, Elena and Gwen's cousin Emily as bridesmaids. Elyan walked down the aisle.

They met in for their honeymoon- two weeks in a small villa on the coast. It was a quarter of a mile or so from the main resort- vibrant with nightlife, restaurants and shops.

They also regularly saw each other at the Maternity Centre in Hampstead. They also somehow managed to meet up at the birth of their first child- Noah James Pendragon. They also saw each other 2 years later at the birth of their second child and first daughter- Sophia Caitlin Pendragon.

They met even more at birthdays, weddings, christenings and even funerals.

But through it all, they stuck together.

**So, it's done. I promised the epilogue would be up today. And it is- I keep my promises. Actually, I don't mostly. Sorry it's short, but all my epilogues are (okay, I've only had like 3).**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Kisses xxx**

**Peace be with you xxx**


End file.
